TMNT ( 2012) El estraño suceso del caso cuatro
by Louperit
Summary: Hace tres años que las tortugas derrotaron a destructor y que han erradicado al Kraang, ellos creían que vivirían en paz hasta que Leo empezo a tener sueños extraños donde tiene que salvar a Abril. las tortugas deberán resolver un caso que les llevara hacia muchos misterios que serán sacados a la luz donde serán las sombras o la revelación hacia una nueva vida de mutantes.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es mi primera historia en fanfiction así que les pido disculpas por si hay algo mal escrito.

Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y de Nickelodeon

Introducción

_**Domingo por la tarde en New York**_

Las tortugas terminaron su entrenamiento con el maestro Splinter y están disfrutando lo que queda del día tranquilamente en su tiempo libre ya que también terminaron de patrullar hace unas cuantas horas, Donni está en su laboratorio por costumbre y Mike está jugando con su patineta lejos de donde esta Rafa y Leo, estos dos están donde el televisor, Leo que a sus 18 años no supera su serie favorita "Héroes Espaciales" y que sorprendente mente aun no termina, mientras que Rafa está sentado leyendo un cómics.

-**Capitán Ryan debemos seguir con… ¡CAPITÁN RYAN NO!-** leo estaba más que intrigado ya que era el capítulo 346 de la segunda temporada y justo en el mejor momento del capítulo – **¡Interrumpimos la programación para este adelanto de noticias especial!- ¡NO!-**Leo ya estaba más que harto que siempre le hicieran lo mismo, siempre le interrumpían en la mejor parte.

**- Se han hallado extraños casos de personas que han desaparecido y que se dice que han "mutado" convirtiéndose en extraños fenómenos. Estos reportes están en investigación ya que solo nos ha llegado cuatro casos confirmados…- **Leo se había dado la vuelta para poder discutir sobre el tema con Rafa- **Rafa algo anda mal…-** Rafa dejando de lado la revista quedo mirando a Leo con cara de pocos amigos- **¿y eso qué?**- leo ahora que estaba seguro que Rafa le pondría atención prosiguió- **Rafa solo creo que conocen tres casos que podrían ser evidentes… Esta el de víbora alga, mordida de araña, Timothy pero el último.**- no pudo continuar ya que Rafa lo había interrumpido de golpe- **Pero nada Leo... tal vez los tres casos sean nuestra responsabilidad pero el último no tenemos nada que ver con él, dejemos que las autoridades se encarguen del otro.- **Leo parándose y apagando el televisor se acerco a Rafa **– No tiene que ver con eso Rafa tal vez estén experimentando con otras personas como intentaron hacer los del pie con Timothy.-** Rafa dejando de lado su revista fue donde Leo y tomándole el hombro le apoyo – **Déjalo héroe. Nos preocuparemos y discutiremos eso después. Ahora hay que irse a dormir… es tarde ya.-** diciendo esto Rafa se fue directo del lugar hacia su habitación – **me voy a dormir Leo buenas noches.-** Leo espero a que rafa se fuera para poder pensar con más calma, _Algo malo va a pasar pero si no hago nada… debo meditar bien sobre esto… un buen descanso me hará bien._ dejando todo apagado y después de ir a buscar con regaños a Mike y de insistir a Donni el se fue a su habitación, esta era sencilla, tenía la cama apoyada en la esquina de la pieza, tenía un pequeño velador y un closet con armas dentro, el sentándose en su cama y mirando en el velador una pequeña foto donde salía Abril cuando tenía 16 años, fue unos meses después de acabar con destructor cuando le sacaron la foto, Leo con tristeza tomo la foto con una mano y la quedo mirando unos minutos. _Si estuvieras Abril aquí para decir lo que siento, me ayudarías y me apoyarías en esto, _el dejando la foto en su lugar se fue a lavar los dientes, se saco las armas con los protectores y después de acostó muy lentamente, _Mañana será Leo… solo no pienses en eso, _cerrando los ojos lentamente se quedo dormido.

**-¡LEO!-** Leo despertó de un salto, estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y definitivamente no era su habitación, el empezó a tratar de mantener la calma y no desesperarse, estaba sentado en medio de la nada cuando siente que una voz femenina y suave viene directo a sus oídos,- **Aunque hallas derrotado a destructor con él clan del pie y a los Kraang hace 3 años toda vía hay algo que falta.-** Leo dando un suspiro empezó a darse vuelta lentamente –**y… ¿qué es?-** al mirar atrás vio que de la nada apareció una luz y debajo de esa luz había una muchacha de rodillas, tenía la ropa rasgada y no se le veía el rostro – _el Kraang… ayuda… el caso cuatro_- Leo se había dado vuelta completamente y mientras se paraba para acercarse a ella siguió hablando,- **el tiempo se acaba Leo y el caso cuatro no ha cerrado.-** Leo empezó a caminar hacia ella lentamente quedando solo a unos diez metros de ella – **espera puedo ayudarte a salir si quieres.- ¡NO!- **él se asusto al escuchar ese grito salir de ella tan repentinamente – _te falta una pieza para comenzar el rompecabezas._- el trato de acercarse pero una extraña fuerza se lo impedía **- ¡ SE UN HÉROE LEO!-** de pronto una fuerza con una explosión apareció viajando directo a Leo, en solo cuestión de segundos paso así que el solo alcanzo a gritar - ¡NO!-

**- ¡LEO!-** Abril saltando de golpe en la cama y con mucho sudor en la cara empezó a tratar de calmarse – **Leo debo llamar a Leo.**- diciendo esto ella saltando rápidamente de su cama fue directo a un mueble lejano de su cama, había puesto el celular ahí para levantarse temprano, ella accionando el botón donde salía la cara del capitán Ryan pero con el nombre Leo lo llamo, **- ¿Abril?-** Abril conteniendo la respiración y tratando de sonar lo más tranquila se puso el celular - **¿ Abril que sucede?** – ella al escucharlo se tranquilizo pero solo un poco, **- Leo necesitamos hablar…-**

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo o introducción. ¿ lo continuo? espero sus reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdonen por la tardanza pero el colegio demanda todo mi tiempo_

_Disclaimer: La tortugas ninjas no son mías. Son propiedad de Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird Nickelodeon _

_**La canción **_

_**Jueves 2:43 de la mañana**_

_Te recuerdo como un vago pensamiento. _

_Un pensamiento muy lejano de ti._

_No puedo recordar más de aquella vez que me dijiste monstruo y yo solo me escondí de ti._

_Desde ese día entre la oscuridad me mantengo._

_Por un error que tú cometiste yo pago las consecuencias_

_En la oscuridad de la muerte me mantengo _

_Esperando que llegues… por nosotros_

Despertar, siempre despierto a esta hora, aunque ayer fue a las 1:38. Siempre tengo la hora para ver si he progresado o empeorado, en este caso mejore por lo menos una hora, pero algo es algo.

_**Jueves 10:36 de la mañana**_

Pov Mike

Me había levantado a la misma hora de siempre solo que ahora me tocaba el desayuno, ¿Por qué? Esa era una excelente pregunta pues nunca me toca el desayuno, cuando decidieron las horas de quien iba a cocinar… pues la suerte del desayuno le cayó a Leo, este ahora no se levanta temprano como lo hacia la semana pasada, ahora duerme mucho mas tarde que todo el mundo, ya que esas pesadillas lo están invadiendo todas las noches, todas las noches es lo mismo, el despierta gritando y sudando como loco, después que alguien lo tranquiliza y le pregunta, el lo único que dice entre todas las incoherencias y griteríos es algo sobre música y una chica, Donni dice que tiene que ver con algo sobre su cerebro y su entrenamiento, en lo personal no creo nada de lo que dice ya que si fuera así a Leo le habrían dado estos ataques hace años y no ahora. Descubrí ese pequeño problema que tiene Donni, siempre empieza a decir cosas que no tienen sentido y que parecen complicadas para parecer que sabe pero en realidad no, no me hago problema ya que el es el genio que sabe.

Fin Pov Mike

Había terminado el desayuno Mike cuando entra Donni en la cocina,- ¿Dónde esta rafa- Mike sin ponerle mucha atención ya que estaba mas preocupado de los huevos que de él, contesto simplemente – esta entrenando con su mejor amigo - Donni al principio puso cara de duda pero después de entender se sentó a tomar su taza de café que le dejaron en la esquina de la mesa,- creo que debería dejar de jugar con el saco – en ese momento apareció rafa gritando -¡ESO JAMAS DONNI PRIMERO QUE ME PARTA UN RAYO ANTES QUE DEJAR MI SACO!- los demás lo miraron sin mucho interés pues hace unos días que Leo le había dicho que dejara los sacos ya que después de romper 14 en el mes y no tener suficientes materiales o dinero, tuvieron una muy animada conversación.- Espero que no los hallas estropeado como ayer.- rafa tomando su lugar frente a Donni empezó a comer su cereal,- Hey no fue mi culpa pues Donni me desconcentro.- los demás lo miraron con una cara de no creerse el cuento en ninguna de sus letras,- creo que se debe a que el zoquete no sabe cocinar.- Mike le saco la lengua mientras traía los huevos para que se los sirviera,- de nuevo cierto.- Donni no había entendido hasta que vio el puesto vacio a su izquierda – no entiendo lo que le sucede pues hasta las doce él esta normal y de repente se pone a gritar y a correr, ahora duerme con su Katana. No me dice lo que sueña ¿que lo tiene así? me esta preocupando y mucho.- Rafa tampoco lo culpaba en lo absoluto, a el también le preocupaba la condición de Leo ya que en los entrenamientos no estaba rindiendo del todo bien.

Estaban todos metidos en sus pensamientos cuando Leo entra arrastrando los pies a la cocina, todos lo miraron y no tenia buen aspecto, se había puesto su bandada pero aun así se le notaban las ojeras, el miro a todos antes de sentarse a desayunar junto a Donni,- mira quien llego el bello durmiente en persona.- rafa tratando de sacar toda la atención que tenían puesto en Leo tiro el comentario, este se enojo y dando vuelta el banquillo lo miro con la cara de pocos amigos,- ¡¿ACASO TE PARECE GRACIOSO RAFAEL? LLEVO 5 DIAS SIN PODER DORMIR Y TU ME DICES BELLO DURMIENTE! – todos miraron a rafa para ver su reacción pero como buen hermano y buen… eso, se tranquilizo y lo miro muy tranquilo,- leo no quería incomodarte solo quería decir algo eso es todo.- Leo con todo lo que ahora sentía tomo el banquito y se sentó de nuevo para tratar de desayunar, pero esta ves quiso evitar una conversación ya que sin dormir se estaba volviendo todo un Rafael.

-leo… ¿Qué es lo que soñaste esta ves?- Leo miro a Mike un momento no quería asustara sus hermanos así que solo conto la mitad de su sueño,- hay algunas partes que no recuerdo bien pero lo que si recuerdo es que yo estaba con mi Katana y tenia que luchar con algo, pero ese algo tenia a Abril y ella gritaba y pedía ayuda, no recuerdo bien que era esa cosa con quien tenia que luchar pero le tenia en su poder y la iba a matar en cuanto se terminara mi tiempo y eso era en un minuto… ella me necesitaba - leo espero a escuchar a sus hermanos pero este al mirarlos solo veía caras de asombro, extrañeza y miedo,- no entiendo de porque tienes estos sueños tan extraños leo pues Abril se marcho a la universidad un tiempo después que acabamos con el Kraang y el pie, además no la vemos en persona hace mas de un año ¿Por qué te necesitaría?- leo empezó a estirarse en el lugar cuando le hicieron la pregunta - ¿Por qué me necesita y no a todos… m… pues.- no alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando lo interrumpen de golpe,- pues yo me hago la misma pregunta.- todos al girarse se notaron una gran sorpresa,- ¡ABRIL!- todos al verla corrieron de sus puestos para saludarla, Abril estaba mas alta que la ultima vez que la vieron, tenia el pelo escalonado que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de los hombros y estaba usando su cintillo amarillo, estaba usando una polera mitad camisa amarilla con el numero cinco, también usaba unos jeans ajustados y llevaba una maleta consigo,- hola chicos.- Donni acercándosele y abrazándola cariñosamente empezó a saludarla,- abril tanto tiempo…- ¿Cómo has estado?- y para terminar leo agrego –espero que en Washington te traten bien.- Abril les estaba dando un abrazo a todos cuando siente a un nuevo personaje,- ¿Abril?- ella al girarse noto al maestro Splinter que dándole un tierno abrazo la tomo de los hombros para poder observarla mejor,- Abril nos alegra que vengas a visitarnos, puedes volver cuando quieras.- ella al sentirse tan bien recibida le dio las gracias.

Para el resto de la mañana ella ya les había dicho a los chicos o a la mayoría sobre su carrera científica en la cede de Washington, todos estaban escuchando menos leo que ya estaba por caerse del sueño así que yendo a su habitación se fue a dormir por unas cuantas horas.

Después de una siesta de 5 horas leo se puso a meditar. Abril abriendo la puerta tímidamente lo vio que estaba despierto así que toco la puerta,- leo podemos hablar.- leo sin mirarla ni abrir los ojos dijo que si así que ella sentándose al frente suyo lo empezó a observar, el también había crecido de porte, su musculatura se había definido y ahora tenia una voz mas de adulto, después de hablar por unos veinte minutos ella empezó a tratar de tocar un tema que tanto le había intrigado,- me alegro que te valla bien en la carrera pues te queda poco para salir.- ella con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro lo observaba alegremente,- si es interesante y lo mejor es que me apoya mi novio Casey y ustedes chicos.- en ese momento a Abril se le ocurrió mostrarles las fotos que se sacaron un año después de destruir a destructor y los Kraang,- mira leo quiero mostrarte unas fotos.- ella sacando un álbum de fotos de su cartera empezó a mostrárselas, todas era adorables pues en ella salían todos tan alegres y felices, habían algunas muy graciosas como tiernas pero las que ella les mostro para el final fueron las mejores pues salía una donde salía ella sonriente con leo y rafa usando lentes de sol, mientras que en otra salía con Mike y Donni adelante de el nuevo departamento de Abril, otra salían todos juntos celebrando el cumpleaños 17 de Abril, leo estaba muy emocionado por las fotos, las miraba y les traía tantos recuerdos que le hacían sonreír todo el tiempo.

Pero leo se quedo pegada en la ultima foto que tenia abril y era donde salía ella abrazada de Donni, leo al verlo recordó cuando llego su hermano menor en la noche para darle la noticia.

_**Flash Back**_

Leo estaba terminando de dibujar unos pergaminos y al justo terminarlo y admirar su obra maestra llego Donni muy colorado y con una media sonrisa en la cara,- Donni que…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando su hermano lo calla y le dice que se siente, este obedeciendo lo mira un tanto intrigado y preocupado por el comportamiento de su hermano,- leo lo conseguí… bese a Abril- leo al escuchar eso no lo podía creer así que solo abriendo la boca como idiota y mirarlo como zombi por 20 segundos lo miro, pero mientras Donni le daba la notica este puso una alegre sonrisa pues se alegraba de su hermano.- la estaba ayudando a mover sus cosas de la casa de su tía a la suya y mientras eso empezamos a conversar sobre cosas… después de mucho pensar decidí que ese era el mejor momento, así que cuando deje la ultima caja en la habitación de Abril… tome valor y empecé a tirar el tema como lo había practicado antes y adivina que… resulto hermano, ella tomo el hilo y cuando tome todo el valor del mundo la mire a los ojos y le dije que la amaba. Ella al principio me miro extraño así que solo pensé lo peor pero cuando iba a salir por la ventana ella me detuvo con un beso… oh mi… fue hermoso, era tan tierno tan húmedo, tan…- mientras el le contaba ese tipo de detalles la cara de leo se descompuso a un tipo de mueca extraña pues esos detalles no eran necesarios,- entonces ella y yo…- leo no pudo resistir mas así que solo diciendo que lo felicitaba y estaba muy feliz por el lo calló.

_**Fin Del Flashback **_

-¿Crees que puedan estar juntos otra vez Abril?- ella lo miro con cara de sorpresa al principio pero rápidamente la cambio por una de nostalgia – no Leo, no creo… además estoy con Casey, Donni y yo terminamos después de dos años de estar juntos, nos dimos cuenta que nosotros no éramos para eso y solo lo dejamos como amigos.- ella al decir eso cerro el álbum mirando a los ojos a Leo dejo el álbum de lado,- ¿Por qué no vino Casey contigo?- Abril al escuchar eso le dio mucha risa pues no había pensado en eso hace mucho,- ha no todas las carreras les dieron las vacaciones, recuerda que estamos en la misma universidad y que ahora se le dio duro.- después de ver la foto un momento y pensar en los bonitos buenos tiempos que estuvo con el trato de hablar con el.

- Leo se que tu no haz hablado con tus hermanos sobre tus sueños y debo decirte que…- Leo no soportaba que todos le dijeran lo mismo una y otra vez así que sintiéndose en su derecho la interrumpió,- ya se Abril que te preocupo pero no… hay muchas cosas y…- no alcanzo a terminar cuando fue interrumpido por ella – leo… yo también he soñado con una canción….- el al escuchar eso la miro muy atentamente, no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de escuchar, ella también escucha una canción ,- siempre la escucho en mis sueños y me da miedo…- leo adivinando sus pensamientos pero adelantándose le pregunto si podían cantarla juntos para ver si era la misma.

En la oscuridad estoy aquí

Esperando por ti

No quiero recordar verte así

¿Y esas cadenas traer detrás de ti?

Oscuro ya está y el peligro se siente

El dolor esta aquí

¿Quieres ser la correa que soporta mi espalda?

Vuelve mejor a mí antes que este destino te ocurra a ti

En la oscuridad te buscaran y encontraran

Esperando por ti yo sigo aquí

Déjame recordarte porque

En la noche atrás de ahí

Tan cerca ahí están para traerte

Aquí donde el infierno eterno es aquí

Si no me ayudas a volver ellos vendrán por ti

Y llevándose tus tesoros se irán

Escóndete y reza

Antes que sea demasiado tarde

Porque cuando perezcas

Se habrán llevado tus tesoros a las estrellas

No estés triste algún día acabara pero cuando no quede nada más por llevar

Leo no podía creerlo, ella se sabía la canción ¿pero como eso era posible? Los dos tenían dudas pero ellos estaban en eso cuando sienten abrirse la puerta muy lentamente,- chicos voy a tener pesadillas con esa canción.- apareciendo Mike en la puerta tenia los ojos medios soñolientos ya que se había desvelado toda la noche anterior jugando sus videojuegos,- Mike no tienes nada que temer ya que solo es una canción.- Abril tratando de no asustar a Mike trato de desviar el tema, ella sabia que aunque el tuviera 18 años seguía siendo medio temeroso en ese ámbito.- chicos deberían buscar canciones más alegres como las de "sweet like cola", música clásica o romántica.- ellos se miraron mientras trataban de evitar que Mike se asustara y diciendo que ellos ahora escucharían sus canciones lo dejaron mas tranquilo, el viendo que dejarían de hablar de eso se quedo, ellos un tanto incómodos siguieron hablando,- creo que deberías hablar sobre esas voces- ella iba a continuar cuando leo la interrumpió, - espera voces… yo creí que hablabas de pesadillas como…- no pudo continuar ya que estaba Mike,- leo sueño que estoy en mi casa y escucho que la radio se prende de repente y dicen cosas como: doblar a la derecha y encontraras una puerta negra, camina después hacia el sendero rojo y encontraras al que alguna vez vio la luz del día.- leo no entendía como y porque sucedía eso el tenia pesadillas donde corría por largos túneles y callejones donde jamás había estado, y siempre que corría mas rápido, se encontraba con una puerta, esta se abría y siempre aparecía una chica, esta tenia el cabello en la cara y tenia ropa sucia y desgastada, nunca podía distinguir a la chica pero lo que sabia también de ella era que era rubia y muy blanca.

Mike no entendía nada de lo que le decían, era muy extraño y cuando finalmente se rindió recordó que debía irse a dormir, el arrastrando los pies a la puerta se dio vuelta por ultima vez y diciéndole adiós se fue, leo y Abril esperaron escuchar cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Mike para seguir,- tu escuchas voces y yo solo puedo ver cosas, nunca hay ruidos y los que hay son de esa maldita canción y los gritos de mis hermanos.- abril sabia lo que se sentía, ese miedo constante que la entumecía era espantoso,- leo le diremos a Splinter mañana lo que sucede… ¿ le has dicho a alguien mas sobre esos sueños?- leo movió la cabeza en signo de negación – Abril yo pensé que todos se asustarían y/o burlarían de mi por esos sueños espantosos que tengo y no quería decirle a Splinter para no preocuparlo.- leo se lo que se sientes pero debemos hablar sobre eso y lo haremos mañana ¿esta bien?- leo no le quedo otra que solo aceptar, era extraño pero tenia una sensación extraña cuando quería decirle, abril se quedo en la habitación de leo, ellos con la esperanza de dormir bien por lo menos esa noche donde no ocurriría nada extraño…. O eso creía.

Eran las doce de las doce y media de la noche y Mike siente la urgencia de salir, el saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina por un vaso de leche sintió un ruido extraño, sintió una melodía, pero esa voz le era conocida… se parecía a la de Abril, el creyendo que lo llamaba se dirigió donde sentía ese canto, vio que o había nada donde estaba el televisor y dirigiéndose al laboratorio de Donni, al ver que estaba vacío le causo extrañeza así hiendo donde la cocina por un vaso de lecho vio que la leche ya estaba servida en un vaso en la mesa, el pensó que rafa o Donni también tenia problemas para dormir así que espero veinte minutos, al no resistir mas se tomo la leche y al terminarla sintió esa canción, la canción que canto leo con Abril, el extrañándose por eso la siguió otra vez pero esta vez termino justo afuera de la guarida, el mirando todas partes escucha una voz femenina, cuando leo decía que escuchaba niñas y que le decían cosas creía que alucinaba pero no era así ,- _¿quieres ayudarme? ¿Quieres saber que le pasa a tus pies?- _el al escuchar eso miro sus pies y vio que debajo de el había agua y se hundía, en el momento que iba a terminar de hundirse en el charco mientras gritaba por ayuda la niña lo mira - _¿quieres ayudarte? Ayuda a tu hermano.-_ diciendo esto siente que gritan y el despertando en la cocina y corriendo a la habitación de leo lo ve gritando, rafa le dice que valla a buscar un vaso de agua a la cocina y corriendo hacia ella ve que el vaso de la leche estaba vacía y que la leche estaba en la mesa, el extrañándose pero sin perder en cuenta su misión corre con otro vaso y se lo lleva a leo quien Splinter atiende.

-Leonardo mírame nadie puede hacerte daño – leo aun mirando desorbitado no daba ninguna señal que volviera en razón así que Splinter tomándole la cara se concentro para ver lo que vio, pero Abril poniendo su mano sobre las suyas le dice que ahora si lo intente otra vez, el entrando en meditación ve algo que lo deja consternado. El estaba en el callejón y con las instrucciones del sueño de Abril empezó a seguir el camino hasta detenerse en frente a la puerta negra, esta se abrió y adentro de ella había una luz muy brillante que casi no le dejaba ver a Splinter pero tratando de mirar a dentro nota que había una chica con un traje de vendedora, - ¿Yoshi?... solo espero que no tardes en venir.- ella al decir eso hace que Splinter despierte y al abrir los ojos nota que todos sus hijos lo miran esperando que hable, este mirando primero a leo y después de pararse se toma la barbilla para pensar, Abril acercándose por detrás le pregunta,- ¿quien es la chica que vimos leo y yo?- Splinter dándose la vuelta la mira – esa chica que ven en sueños en quien me vendió a mis hijos hace 18 años.

la canción sweet like cola si existe y se las recomiendo por ser tan alegre :)

Gracias por leer. espero sus reviews y hasta el proximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

**Lo siento por tardar measiado :) esta historia no va a ser muy larga pero tampoco va a ser aburrida. **

**Comenzare con otra historia pero esta sera mas tirada para triste y sera de lo que piensa y siente Rafa.**

**dejo en claro que Tmnt no me pertenecen y que solo los personajes nuevos que saldran son mios TwT.**

* * *

**De vuelta al comienzo **

**- ¿Cómo que es la que nos vendió? Que tiene que ver ella con esos sueños que tiene Leo**- rafa apenas podía entender lo que sucedía a su alrededor y tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta se quedo mirando al maestro Splinter - **ella fue la vendedora que me los vendió, dijo que ustedes tenían algo especial e incluso me mostro a uno de ustedes diciendo que no me arrepentiría –** Splinter bajando la cabeza y tratando de ordenar su mente se quedo en silencio – **maestro ¿por que aparece esa mujer y que quiere de nosotros –** el maestro dándose vuelta y mirando a sus hijos se quedo ahí – **no lo se Donatello… para mi esto también es muy extraño y no tiene sentido –** leo reincorporándose se acerco al maestro Splinter –** maestro resolveremos este problema hiendo a esa tienda – todos asintieron** – **de vuelta al comienzo** – todos miraron a Mike que este con cara de arrepentido se volvió a su lugar atrás de Donni - **¿a que se refería la vendedora con que tenían algo de especial y que no se arrepentiría?** – Todos miraron primero a Abril para quedar las miradas posadas en el maestro Splinter – **no fue al azar Abril… ella me los separo del grupo y dijo que eran los mas especiales que tenia en la tienda, le pregunte del porque del especial y ella me dijo que ya lo sabría** – todos se quedaron en silencio mientras meditaban sus palabras –** ¿significa que ella sabia que mutaríamos?**- Donni trataba de crear una razón lógica al asunto cuando Mike salto con una hipótesis – **tal vez sabia que seriamos mutados y ya que muchos animales y/o personas pierden sentido de la razón y ella sabia que no nos pasaría eso nos vendió con el maestro Splinter-** rafa dándole un zape en la cabeza lo quedo mirando con cara de pocos amigos – **de hecho eso no suena tan extraño pero si tomáramos esa hipótesis ¿como sabia ella que mutaríamos?** – Todos se quedaron en silencio pero al escuchar bostezar a Mike recién notaron que era tarde –** chicos son las 1:45 de la mañana y tengo sueño** –Abril dándole cariño en el caparazón lo llevo a su habitación –** iremos mañana a averiguar sobre todo esto buenas noches sensei** – todos abandonando la habitación de leo se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

**Tienda de mascotas New York 8:35 **

**-Aquí comenzó todo-** todos estaban afuera de la tienda mirando la entrada – **bien chicos no deben abrumarla con preguntas y no deben tampoco mostrar su identidad-** todos con mucha ropa entraron a la pequeña tienda, esta tenia lo habitual, en una esquina habían pájaros en sus jaulas, había un corral para perritos y camas para gatos, Mike fue directo a ver los gatitos y con una sonrisa empezó a observar a los gatitos, mientras el miraba los gatos Donni se acerco a los peces, habían de tantos colores que le causaba un grado de felicidad mirarlos, Donni estaba distraído con los peces mientras Rafa se acerco a unas peceras llenas de tortugas bebes –** a Spike le encantaría conocerlos -,** mientras ellos se distraían con los animales de la tienda Abril y leo se acercaron a la caja y leo tocando el timbre esperaron a que la recepcionista apareciera –**eres tu la niña que vendría por las cosas de Ema**- ellos mirándose y Abril poniendo una sonrisa fingida quedo mirando una foto cerca de la maquina del dinero, habían dos mujeres, una era esa mujer y la otra la de sus sueños, - **ah… si soy yo y vengo por las cosas de Ema.**- la mujer asintiendo con la cabeza quedo mirando a los chicos que estaban embobados con las mascotas –** ¿y ellos que?-** Leo dándose vuelta para mirar a sus hermanos bajo la cabeza ya que tenía una gorra que le tapaba casi todo el rostro – **ellos solo son mis hermanos y vienen a ayudar a mi amiga con las cosas** – ella mirando a los chicos extrañada les enseño el lugar, atrás de la recepción estaba lleno de comida, algunos mueves con documentos y una puerta,- **allá están sus cosas, terminen rápido que a las nueve cerramos** – ella hiendo se por donde entro ellos entraron a esa habitación, no era ni tan grande ni tan chica, tenia muchas cajas y cajones llenos de papeles – **esta bien… comencemos pues no tenemos mucho tiempo** –

En otro lado de la tienda los chicos estaban mirando los animales cuando la recepcionista entra, Mike se da vuelta para verla y vio que esta era una mujer ya mayor, tenia el pelo canoso y algunas arrugas, tenia unos lentes, el vestido de la tienda ya le quedaba grande y eso a Mike le causaba un poco de asco , **- ustedes son amigos de esa tal Ema Smith –** Mike no había entendido y no iba a decir nada que pudiera arruinar la misión así que entrando Donni al rescate -** si somos amigos de una amiga muy cercana a Ema Smith, Abril O neil… ¿ la conoce? Esa chica de pelo rojizo, pecas en la cara –** la mujer se quedo pensando unos segundos **– si… Ema era muy cariñosa y siempre me hablaba de una niña no se si es su amiga pues solo la vi cuando era solo un bebe, incluso antes de que desapareciera Ema** - a Donni no le había interesado hasta que le dijo eso –** espere a que se refiere que desapareció** – la mujer miro hacia arriba y quedándose así por unos segundos volvió y miro a Donni –** fue hace 18 años, ella estaba muy extraña ese día, decía cosas como que tenia que volver, que tenia que salvar a una niña de un destino cruel, como estaba en un club extraño pensé que se refería a ese club… pero después antes que terminara su turno a las cinco… ella me abrazo y me dijo que era una de las pocas cosas que tenia en este mundo y era de las mas bellas** – ella tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas siguió – **después salió de la tienda por detrás y nunca mas la he vuelto a ver… era como mi hija y cuando supe que había dejado a una pequeña con su padre solos, me destrozo el corazón** – Donni se acerco a la mujer para consolarla – **ella era buena ¿pero sabe el porque tal vez escapo?** – la mujer separándose de el lo miro sorprendida – **ella jamás escapo, no haría ni hizo eso, amaba demasiado a su familia especialmente a su hija, le decía un nombre extraño Arisu… nunca la llamo por su verdadero nombre** –

Abril y leo estaban revisando en todas las cajas de la habitación sin encontrar ninguna pista, - **Abril espero que hayas encontrado algo porque llevo como cuatro cajas y medias sin encontrar nada** – Abril riéndose por tal comentario siguió con su búsqueda –** leo no me ha ido mejor que a ti solo que… m… mira esto** – ella de una caja saco un diario de campo, se quedo leyendo unos minutos hasta que abriendo los ojos se quedo impactada, leo no dejo pasar eso y acercándose a ella empezó a hablarle –** abril… ¿te encuentras bien?** – iba a decirle otra cosa cuando ve a Abril mirando una foto, Abril con lágrimas en los ojos empezó a acercar la foto a su pecho -** ¿Abril?**- ella reaccionando unos segundos después abrazo a leo muy fuerte – **leo… ella es mi… ella es mi madre-**

Leo al escuchar eso no pudo creerlo así que tomando la foto de las manos de Abril empezó a mirar la foto, en ella salía tres personas, salía Kirby O neil que estaba tomando de la cintura a una mujer muy hermosa, tenia el pelo medio ondulado de color rubio medio oscuro y unos hermosos ojos de color azul, tenia pecas en la cara y era igual a Abril, era difícil no reconocer a su madre, al otro lado había un hombre delgado con el pelo corto pero liso, tenia los ojos de color café oscuro y un traje japonés, estaban los tres delante de una tienda de comida en un barrio chino-japonés.**-¿ Ese es Murakami- san?** - Abril separándose un poco de Leo y mirando la foto empezó a limpiarse las lagrimas – **solo tengo fotos de mi madre, mi padre dice que murió poco después que naci y ellos eran muy amigos de Murakami antes que ella falleciera** – leo se acerco a ella para darle un abrazo, mientras le daba fuerzas ella se repone y le muestra otra cosa, ella le mostro un cuaderno de campo con muchas notas, pero ella le mostro uno en especial que le llamo la atención

-_Día 1095. Me encuentro en este lugar que para mi aun sigue siendo extraño, no es como mi hogar donde la gente es feliz y mas generosa, pero no digo que este lugar sea del todo malo, he conocido a gente muy buena como un hombre llamado Murakami, ese es un hombre muy bueno y especial, el es mi guía y mi único contacto en este lugar, pero Murakami no es el único amigo que tengo, el un día me presento a un hombre llamado Kirby O neil, me recuerda mucho a el, hemos estado saliendo un tiempo y cada vez que lo veo mas creo que me agrada. Pero no todo es color de rosas, tengo que seguir con la misión aunque se que duele, cada vez que recuerdo el porque estoy aquí me da mucha mas pena, ella esa pequeña que deje atrás para salvarla de un destino cruel y como ahora estoy saliendo con Kirby, el no sabe mi pasado ni de donde vengo, y aunque lo supiera solo haría que el se alejara mas de mí, espero terminar pronto con la misión para poder traer lo que falta de mi y poder crear mi vida con Kirby O neil._

-**Ema siempre andaba saliendo con un hombre delgado y bien atractivo, tenia un nombre muy extraño… creo que era chino, Marasaki… uracami…**

* * *

**Murakami así se llamaba** – Rafa al escuchar eso se acerco donde estaba todo el mundo -**¿pero que tiene que ver Murakami con esa tal Ema Smith?** – La mujer soltó un tipo de bufido – **el era su único contacto antes de llegar a New York, ella venia de un país muy lejano y extraño, ella trabajo conmigo apenas llego, llevaba tres años trabajando conmigo cuando conoció a ese tal Kirby O neil –** todos exclamaron - **¡EL PADRE DE ABRIL SE…!-** la mujer soltando una risa nerviosa busco en unos muebles debajo del mostrador, ella saco un álbum de fotos y acercándose a los chicos abrió el álbum – **vean y comprueben** – los chicos dudosos se acercaron a las imágenes y mostraban a Kirby O neil casándose con Ema Smith, ella era igual a Abril solo que era rubia y no sabían que pero tenia algo diferente que la distinguía de las otras mujeres – **ella es muy linda** – ella cambiando su expresión por una de tristeza mientras guardaba el álbum – **no se que le paso, pero dejo a un padre destrozado y una niña sola, me gustaría saber que fue de ella.**

**-Chicos debemos ir donde Murakami… el debe saber lo que paso con Ema Smith** – Abril y Leo entraron corriendo hacia la entrada y encontrándose con todos que los miraba con un signo de pregunta se quedo quieta – **creo leo que no llegamos en un buen momento.**- leo asintiendo minuciosamente se acerco al grupo – **chicos espero que hallan hecho cosas útiles mientras Abril y yo si lo hacíamos** - rafa mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos se acerco a el muy cautelosamente –** mira intrépido no se lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo pero no creo que sea mejor de lo que nosotros sabemos** – leo alzando una ceja se acerco mas a rafa - **¿estas seguro de eso rafa?** – rafa iba a responder cuando fue interrumpido por la mujer – **yo te conozco…**- la mujer acercándose Abril empezó a observarla –** tu… me recuerdas a … ah… o por…. ¿eres hija de Kirby O neil?**- Abril asintió con la cabeza levemente –** eres hija de Ema… oh pequeña, siempre soñé verte algún día.**- la señora acercándose a Abril la abrazo cariñosamente, Abril correspondiéndole el abrazo se quedaron así por unos minutos, todos los demás miraban contentos de que Abril pudiera conocer una amiga de su familia ,- **¿Cómo te llamas?**- abril alejándose un espacio la miro fijamente – **me llamo Abril O neil … ¿Cómo se llama usted?-** la mujer soltando una carcajada miro a todos antes de presentarse – **mi nombre es Clara Johansson** – abril poniendo una simpática sonrisa la quedo mirando, los chicos no querían interrumpir tan encantadora escena todos menos uno – **me alegra saber todas estas cosas pero señora Johansson ¿Quién llamo para recoger las cosa de Ema?** – Mike hizo la pregunta acertada y todos quedaron mirando a Clara un momento ya que nadie e lo había preguntado antes – **me llamo un viejo conocido… Murakami, el me dijo que unos chicos vendrían por sus cosas** – todos se quedaron mirando con car de duda – **esperen… ¿Cómo sabia Murakami que vendríamos este día? ¿Cómo sabia nos dejarían pasar y como sabia que recibiríamos el mensaje?** – Todos estaban preguntándose eso cuando Clara hablo – **pueden preguntarle eso ahora si quieren… son las nueve cinco y Murakami cierra a las diez 15. Toda vía tienen mucho tiempo para visitarlo y hacerles esas preguntas, pero no quiero ser grosera pero debo cerrar la tienda** – todos miraron la hora que estaba colgada en una de las paredes y no se equivocaba en lo absoluto –** lo sentimos por tomar su tiempo.-** Leo bajando la cabeza y saliendo de la tienda con todo el equipo ella cerro la tienda – **espero Abril que podamos vernos mas seguido, ya sabes donde esta la tienda y como el refrán de la tienda dice, "todos los que salen de aquí vuelven tarde o temprano a la tienda"-** los chicos se miraron cómplices ya que sabían que si era verdad lo que decía – **muchas gracias otra vez por ayudarnos** – la mujer asintiendo lo miro muy feliz – **no gracias a ustedes niños, me ayudaron a tener algo que antes no tenia** – después de eso todos dándose una vuelta se fueron de la tienda mientras se dirigían a la tienda de Murakami.

**Tienda de Murakami- san 9:47**

**-No puedo creer que te hallas comprado como diez helados en el camino-** rafa seguía diciéndole lo mismo a Mike mientras este como su helado numero 11 **– ustedes también comieron chicos y disfrutaron mucho de los helados –** Mike seguía jugueteando con el helado que le chorreaba por la mano – **si pero tuvimos que parar por diez minutos cada vez que veías una tienda que vendían helados –** Mike mirando sencillamente a Donni siguió con su deliciosa tarea – **dejen a Mike en paz chicos total tenemos tiempo de sobra para ir con Murakami –** Mike tirándole la lengua a Donni y a Rafa siguió con su helado –** leo creo que lo consientes demasiado-** Mike justo había terminado así que dirigiéndose donde leo lo abrazo –** no me consiente solo me demuestro su cariño de una forma muy dulce –** rafa mira a Donni sarcásticamente – **espero que el acepte cualquier tipo de manifestación –** diciendo esto rafa se acerca por detrás y dándole un zape aleja a Mike de leo – **ya basta chicos de estas cosas** -leo seguía con lo de la misión, ellos no iban como Abril que ella caminaba en la acera de la calle, los chicos iban en las sombras de las calles, ella era la que le compraba helados a Mike todo el tiempo claro que el le daba el dinero para eso .

Ellos al llevar a la tienda notaron que ya estaba vacía pues a esa hora la gente ya no sale. **-¡Murakami!-** Abril entro seguida por las tortugas cuando sienten un ruido en la sale de refrigeración -** ¡Abril! Que bueno que estas aquí hace mucho que no te veía** – ella dándole un cariñoso abrazo a Murakami lo saludo –** y ustedes chicos espero que estén bien… siempre se de ti Miguel ángel ¿Cómo están chicos? –** Todos se sentaron adelante del mostrador en los banquitos que habían ahí – **Murakami-san estamos bien y nos alegra saber que te preocupas de nosotros pues la mayoría de nuestros amigos están lejos de aquí –** leo apenas termina de hablar y siente que le sirven su platillo favorito en una bandeja **- ¡PIZZA GUIOSA!** – todos acercándose los palitos a la boca quedaron mirando a Abril que ella con la mirada les decía muchas cosas –** gracias Murakami-san por tan bondadoso regalo** – después de eso las tortugas y Abril empezaron a comer animadamente –** el placer es mío Leonardo** – Murakami sentándose al frente de ellos se quedo en silencio, pasando unos minutos la mayoría de los chicos ya había terminado así que Abril se quedo tratando de iniciar la conversación por la que vinieron – **¿Murakami hace cuanto tiempo conoces a mi padre?** – Murakami pensando la pregunta soltó una carcajada –** Abril mucho antes que nacieras conocía a tu padre** – Murakami iba a sacar las bandejas cuando Abril vuelve a hablar –** ¿y a mi madre?-** Murakami al escuchar eso deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, se quedo quieto y después de unos segundos se para y les dice que lo sigan.

Murakami los lleva a una habitación donde tenia muchos papeles, tantos de recetas como de otras cosas –** Abril creo que ya es hora que sepas de algo que paso hace mucho tiempo** – diciendo esto saco de un mueble alejado una caja de madera reluciente, el acercándose a Abril se la pasa, ella dudando al principio miro a leo para ver si seria correcto y el asintiendo con la mirada ella prosiguió. Había un collar con unos extraños símbolos en el, ella mirando el collar sin sacarlo miro a Murakami – **ese es el collar de tu madre antes de que… antes de que se la llevaran los Kraang –** Abril se le paro el corazón al escuchar eso, no podía creerlo así que cerrando los ojos fuerte mente lo negó –** no es cierto mi madre murió poco después de que yo naciera.-** Abril cerrando la caja se la paso a Murakami este no aceptándola se acerco a ella – **trate de hacer algo, debía protegerla y falle, mi castigo por eso es…-** diciendo esto se saco los lentes mostrando el ojo izquierdo completamente blanco y el otro verde medio amarillento como de los Kraang.

Todos al ver eso se quedaron congelados en sus lugares –** si Abril yo no soy ciego de nacimiento, yo quede ciego tratando de salvar a tu madre, ella me pidió que te protegiera que te diera esto cuando estuvieras lista** – Abril mirando a Murakami a los ojos se puso a llorar amargamente –** pero… ¿Por qué se la llevaron? ¿Por qué la querían los Kraang, es por la misma razón por la que me quieren?-** Murakami solo cerrando los ojos también lloro amargamente,- **se la llevaron a su hogar, a su tierra de origen… se la llevaron a Citnus en la dimensión x. También es tu hogar Abril O neil Rojemnost.**

* * *

**En los proximos capitulos empezarán problemas mas relacionados a Donni y Abril, Porque que hallan andado no significa que ya no se importen y como dice el dicho donde fuego hubo cenizas quedan. Espero que les halla gustado y hasta el proximo capitulo. **

**No olviden comentar. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bien lo siento mucho por no poder actualizar antes es que el colegio me tenia mal ... TwT. Les agradezco el apoyo de los que me dejan rewiens y si tienen sugerencias bien venidos sean.**

**Las tortugas no me pertenecen aunque quisiera y aqui les dejo el show.**

**No es como piensas **

-¡ROJEMNOST! ¡CITNUS! ¡USTED ESTA LOCO! … yo no tengo ese apellido y mi madre no es de ningún extraño lugar- Abril dándose vuelta trato de correr pero al encontrarse con los chicos se detuvo en seco – Abril no es como usted piensa… déjeme mostrarle- abril iba a decir que no pero una mano protectora se pose en su hombro, ella al mirar la expresión triste de Leo comprendió que tenia que hacerlo.

Murakami llevándolos a la parte trasera del lugar les mostro una habitación oscura, todos se miraron unos segundos y antes de meterse miran de nuevo a Murakami que este agachaba la cabeza – siento que te hallas tenido que enterar de esta manera – diciendo esto Mike abre la puerta, todos al entrar vieron que era muy amplia pero oscura y todos al estar adentro la puerta se cerro, Rafa trato de abrirla pero no encontró ninguna cerradura – esto no es posible, no puede haber cerradura por un solo lado – tratando de encontrar una solución mira a leo que este mira hacia el centro de la habitación, el se da cuenta que todos miran como hipnotizados por algo y al mirar se da cuenta que miran una especie de cubo flotante, estaba al medio de la habitación el cubo y estaba debajo de una luz que provenía de arriba, rafa mira extrañado a los demás y Abril como despertando de su transe mira a rafa – no entiendo lo que sucede – abril igual de confundida que rafa, decidida se acerca al cubo, este al sentir aproximación sale del objeto una voz femenina - ¿Quién viene?- Abril no entendiendo lo que sucede mira confundida a los chicos, que estos recién despertando de su trance se miran , Donni acercándose a Abril por detrás mira al cubo de nuevo – Abril no te acerques ahí – Abril iba a responder cuando escucha una voz provenir del cubo – espera dijiste Abril…. ¿Abril hija de Listkat Rojemnost? – Abril no entendiendo en vez de alejarse se acerco al cubo un poco más – no… mi madre se llamaba Ema Smith – ella esperando una respuesta no escucho nada, miro a Donni por si le decía algo pero este con la mirada perdida se quedo fijo en el cubo, ella ahora mirando a los demás notaron que estaban mirándose confundidos, excepto Leo que ahora también tenia la mirada fija en el cubo – Abril O neil Rojemnost… tienes tanto que saber pero te daré un deseo… puedes saber cualquier cosa – Abril pensando en muchas cosas finalmente se decide – quiero saberlo todo… quien soy yo y mi madre, que me han estado ocultando todo este tiempo y que tengo que ver con todo esto – la voz al escuchar eso se quedo en silencio unos segundos antes de volver a hablar – pides mucho Abril O neil pero puedo darte lo que pides - - diciendo esto la voz se fue, ahora el cubo descendiendo hasta el suelo se abrió, al abrirse todas las caras se expandieron por el amplio suelo, al cubrir una gran cantidad del suelo en las caras empezaron a salir pequeños cubos unos arriba de otros, algunos se detuvieron y se volvieron uno, así dejando pequeñas primas, algunos al terminar se volvieron redondos y después de observar todo eso notaron que todos los cuadritos juntos formaron una ciudad, la luz ilumino toda la cuidad como un tipo de holograma, ahora recién despertando Donni y leo miraron atónicos la pequeña ciudad – ¿cuando sucedió esto? – Donni intento acercarse pero al tratar Abril lo frena – espera… ¿no acabas de ver la transformación? – el con una cara confundida se dirige a ella – no… estaba mirando el cubo y de repente lo vi así – los demás mirando confundidos miraron a leo quien ahora miraba perdido la ciudad – guarden silencio ella nos habla – todos ahora mucho mas confundidos miran a leo – leo yo…- no pudo continuar cuando ve que los hologramas empiezan a moverse, mostrando ahora el centro de la mini ciudad.

Esta es la ciudad Cetmes del planeta Citnus. Este es uno de los planetas más avanzados de la mitad del universo, por su gran sabiduría y poder obtuvieron un secreto, el secreto de abrir portales a otros mundos, ellos muy emocionados por esa idea enviaron personas especializadas para saber si el planeta era apto para la comunicación con Citnus, lamentablemente tres cuartos de los planetas eran demasiado jóvenes y decidieron dejar que maduraran en sabiduría y conocimiento para poder darles tecnología, cultura y amistad en el futuro. Los planetas jóvenes con el tiempo mejoraron a su ritmo y los Citnucianos siguieron esperando abrir los portales, los portales consistían en que debían haber dos para funcionar y ellos ya tenían los portales listos para ir a los planetas lo único que faltaba era que los hicieran en los otros planetas, para abrir un portal se debía introducir una llave y la llave no era física, era de energía pura que provenía de un poder ilimitado que solo se podía transmitir con el creador de la llave o genéticamente, en total se crearon 18 llaves, para crear portales a 18 mundos de los cuales 9 eran de otras dimensiones. Citnus era un planeta pacifico y justo… pero lamentablemente después de centenares de años una guerra comenzó, fueron atacados por una especie bárbara que no conocía la paz, solo era guiado por la avaricia, el planeta de la dimensión X, Los Kraangs… ellos con una gran tecnología y un gran poder en armamento ataco el corazón del planeta, ataco a Cetmes. Los Citnucianos desesperados decidieron usar la razón pero los Kraangs solo querían las llaves para controlar todos los mundos, los creadores de las llaves escogieron a 18 personas para que escaparan con las llaves y no pudieran conquistar mundos, en uno de los escogidos estaba Listkat Rojemnost, ella ayudando en la creación de la llave tubo la obligación de huir del planeta y esconderse en otra dimensión.

Flash Back

Flomicias… ¿Qué haremos? Todo el planeta esta cayendo en manos de los Kraangs y las llaves serán ultrajadas y utilizadas para la conquista de nuevos mundos – un hombre de 57 años mira temeroso lo que queda en pie de la ciudad, este ocultándose de nuevo con la chica deciden ocultarse cerca de los laboratorios que eran los lugares mas protegidos - ¿Flomicias? – ella con sus hermosos ojos azules pide una respuesta, una respuesta que nunca llega, el acercándose a ella y tomándole la cabeza la mira a los ojos – yo Flomicias yustdak creador de la llave numero 4 te digo que serás ahora la llave para abrir el portal para la dimensión U y tendrás el poder para defenderte de tus oponentes – diciendo esto le beso la frente y la miro con ternura, ella todavía atónita por lo que acababa de pasar lo mira dudosa – pero… Flomicias… tío no puedo llevar esta carga, los Kraangs me seguirán porque la llave numero 4 tiene el poder para ver lo que nadie ve. ¿Cómo lo hare cuando llegue a la tierra? – el iba a responder cuando la tira al suelo y una explosión se escucha haciendo volar un edificio al frente de donde estaban, el tomándole la mano la lleva a los laboratorios donde tiene un portal Unix, un portal que solo funciona una vez, el pasándole un collar y otras cosas le pide que solo lo escuche – te iras ahora de aquí. En la tierra te esperaran unos humanos que esperan la llegada del portal, un hombre llamado Murakami te ayudara pero debes prometer que lo protegerás con tu vida – ella con lagrimas en los ojos en su sucia cara lo mira impactada – no puedo irme tío… mi hermana Arisu… ¿Qué sucederá con ella y contigo? No tengo a nadie más y no podre sobrevivir en un planeta el cual no se el idioma – el dándole una pastilla en sus manos la mira pero ahora con tristeza – es tu deber como asistente… este es tu destino pues tu guardián y protector están en la tierra… te amo mi niña – diciendo esto le besa la frente y dándole un abrazo suena una explosión, un agujero se forma en la pared haciendo aparecer muchos Kraangs y una Kraang rosada gigante – los que se hacen llamar Citnucianos no tienen escapatoria… el Kraang ha invadido su planeta y ganara la llamada guerra – diciendo esto les apunta con un arma y disparando hace que se separen, la chica sacando un arma de su bolsillo empieza a dispararles pero al ver que no hay resultados le dispara al techo haciendo que se cayera sobre los Kraangs, el tío usando esa distracción empuja a su sobrina en el portal y el apretando el botón de escape hace que ella salga disparada hacia el espacio. El mirando como ella abría un vórtice vio como desaparecía y cruzaba hacia otra dimensión.

Estúpidos Citnucianos si creen que nos ganaran de esa manera están muy equivocados – apareciendo la Kraang con unos hombres de ojos totalmente azules y cabello negro con piel morada lo miran con una sonrisa triunfante – tenemos todo el planeta bajo nuestro control y tenemos los portales confiscados, tal ves las llaves hayan escapado con nuevas personas pero mis soldados y Cazadores están en su búsqueda – el ahora con una sonrisa formada en su rostro la mira con las manos en la espalda – tonta líder Kraang. Tú padre conquistador de muchos universos no sabe un detalle… viene la flota Kaspuctual – la Kraang ahora agrandando los ojos se dio cuenta – si Kraang ¿crees que no habríamos llamado a nuestros amigos? Cuando vengan no quedara nada de ustedes – la Kraang ahora poniendo una malvada sonrisa retrocede un poco – no Citnuciano acabas de perder a una más de tu familia – el ahora agrandando los ojos paro en seco – si nosotros tenemos los portales y aunque nuestros portales no sean tan avanzados como los suyos si nos sirven, buscaremos a tu sobrina y le quitaremos la llave para tener sus portales y luego la venderemos en el comercio espacial – diciendo esto ellos desaparecieron, el con lagrimas en los ojos miro tristemente el cielo – te espera un largo camino mi niña –

La chica mirando el collar que le dio su tío lo abrió, en el salía ella su tío y su hermana, su hermana tenia la cara redonda con muchas pecas en la cara, tenia los ojos azules y era delgada y pequeña – perdóname Arisu – diciendo esto lloro todo el camino.

Cuando llego a la tierra conoció a Murakami, el le dijo que era su guardián y no protector, ella acepto su vida, creció unos años ahí cuando decidió por fin trabajar y ahí conoció a Kirby O neil, después de un tiempo ella se caso con el y unos meses después supo de su embarazo ella corriendo hacia Murakami se lo dijo – Murakami tengo que decirte algo, estoy embarazada – el ahora con una cara de sorpresa de acerco a ella -¿sabes lo que significa? – Ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Qué harás con el bebe cuando nazca? Ellos lo seguirán – ella se quedo meditando un tiempo sobre eso – Murakami… ellos no saben de la existencia de mi hijo y no dejare que tampoco lo sepan, ahora tu prioridad es el bebe – el alejándose de ella agranda los ojos – no funciona así Listkat - ella sonriendo lo corrigió – Ema… mi nombre ahora es Ema Smith y si estoy registrada según la tierra – el la miro sorprendido – pero Lis… Ema deberías pensarlo porque – ella acercándose lo mira feliz - así pude casarme con el y sobre el bebe y tu – el alejándose la mira triste – tiene un guardián ella también… y un protector – ella con los ojos ahora medios tristes se acerco y le abrazo – eres como mi familia y no quiero que nada malo te pase – el le correspondió el abrazo felizmente pero su sonrisa se oscureció.

Al nacer supieron que era niña, todos sus amigos decían que era igual a ella pero ella sabia que no era verdad, al nacer le vio la cara y supo que era igual a su pequeña hermana Arisu. Ellos estaban mirando el bebe cuando Murakami llega a la sala y sentándose al lado de Ema la miro muy feliz -¿Cómo se llama? – Kirby antes de buscar comida para su difunta esposa respondió – Abril… Abril O neil Smith – el saliendo de la habitación los dejo solos, ellos al ver su partida se miraron serios – Ema… el Kraang esta aquí ya llego al planeta – ella ahora con lagrimas en los ojos se apego más a su bebe – no me quitaran a mi Abril no cuando ahora tiene la llave en su código genético –

Abril teniendo ahora 5 meses de vida era un encanto, alegraba la vida de su familia hasta una fecha, el día 25 de junio. Ema tenia presentimientos extraños y los había tenido todo el día, sabia que los cazadores de los Kraangs se la llevarían lo mas pronto posible a su planeta natal. Salió de la tienda de mascotas por detrás y sintiendo una sensación extraña saco una Tensen que Murakami le enseño a usar – Murakami creo que necesito ayuda y refuerzos – diciendo guardo su teléfono y siguió caminando, un segundo después salta en el aire evadiendo un disparo – Kraang ha encontrado a la que se auto denomina Ema Smith – ella sonriendo golpeo al Kraang dejándolo en el piso – muy bien quien es el siguiente – después de esa pregunta dos Kraangs se le lanzaron encima y comenzaron una batalla magistral, ella les lanzaba rayos que provenían de sus manos, se le iluminaban los ojos mientras les tiraba rayos, los Kraangs mientras trataban de derribarla miraban como la practica y el estudio de esa chica habían mejorado grandemente, ella confiándose del poder que había desarrollado mientras peleaba con esos dos Kraangs el tercero aparece por detrás con mutageno en las manos mientras que los otros la agarran y la sujetan fuertemente – esperemos que el mutageno logre su función de quitarle los poderes a esta Citnuciana – ella tratando de correrse golpea a uno que la tenia y corre a la parte mas oscura del callejón, dos Kraangs estaban destapando su contenido verdoso cuando oyen el grito de un roedor, ellos mirando se encontraron con un hombre alto de cabello liso corto, tenia una polera y unos jeans azules mientras que en sus manos sostenía una pecera con cuatro pequeñas tortugas, los Kraangs al verse descubiertos decidieron deshacerse del hombre – no continúes este lugar es un lugar donde no se te permite estar en este lugar - un Kraang aparece detrás del hombre que sostenía la pecera inocentemente – hemos sido vistos en este lugar por ti así que ya no podrás salir de este lugar – el hombre golpeando a los Kraangs con gran agilidad y fuerza estaba logrando vencerlos, un Kraang que estaba encadenando a la mujer se dio cuenta y hiendo por refuerzos fue con los demás, la chica esperando una distracción uso su fuerza para librarse de las cadenas y quedándose oculta en los basureros observo, el hombre valientemente golpea en la cara a un Kraang que tenia en mutageno en las manos, haciendo que este cayera en el suelo salpico en el hombre haciendo que soltara a las tortugas, las tortugas cayeron sobre el mutageno y empezaron a cambiar de forma física – este mutageno esta afectando físicamente como los otros mutagenos han estado afectando en otros planetas – los Kraang al ver la transformación del hombre se asustaron y tres de ellos salieron corriendo. La mujer saliendo de su escondite iba a ayudar al hombre cuando una cadena le atrapo las dos piernas, ella perdiendo el equilibrio cayo al suelo mojado y observando a su alrededor para agarrarse de algo vio unas tuberías sobre saliendo del suelo hacia la casa, ella tomándose de ellas trato de liberarse pero después de tratar de zafarse vio que era inútil, cerrando los ojos se quedo pensando en su hija y en su esposo, estaba pensando en eso cuando siente unos pequeños pasitos, al mirar el suelo vio unos bracitos y unas piernitas verdes, ella al alzar la vista supo en ese instante que no solo el mutageno le había afectado al hombre si no también a las tortugas, pensando en que podría hacerlo lo llamo – pequeño pide ayuda… por favor pide ayuda – la pequeña tortuga mirándola confundido se sienta y le extiende la mano con sus tres deditos, ella sabia que si lo conoció debía ser por algo y mirándolo fijamente le dijo – tu eres el guardián de mi hija pequeño… tú ayudaras a mi hija y la salvaras del cruel destino de los Kraangs, me escuchaste – diciendo esto ella vio que otra tortuga del mismo porte pero con cara protectora se le acerca y la mira serio, detrás aparece una tortuga con pecas y estaba sobándose el brazo mientras lloraba, el otro con unos ojos verdes se acerca a la pequeña tortuga para consolarlo, ella volviendo con la tortuga que la miraba confundido le dice – eres el protector de mi hija y recuerda que tienes un destino – soltándose de su lugar de agarre comienza ser arrastrada mientras veía como la pequeña tortuga que estaba sentada la mira y le estira su pequeño bracito.

Ella siendo arrastrada a las alcantarillas escucha a alguien gritar su nombre y corriendo a salvarla comienza a pelear con los Kraangs – ¡CORRE EMA! – ella tratando de soltarse ve como Murakami empieza a perder en numero y después de tratar de salvarla un Kraang le tira algo tóxico en los ojos haciendo que este soltara un arma y cayendo en el piso lo ultimo que vio fue a Ema siendo arrastrada a la oscuridad de las alcantarillas. Ella cerrando los ojos soltó unas lagrimas – ahora solo tu eres la esperanza para este mundo hija mía - diciendo esto suelta una energía azul que ilumina todas esas alcantarillas y con lo ultimo de energía ve a un Kraang que ahora hablaba con un cazador – encontramos a la auto denominada Ema Smith – el hombre con una sonrisa mira a la mujer que yace en el piso – solamente podremos conquistar a este planeta ya que perdimos la guerra pero tenemos nuestra recompensa – diciendo esto aprieta un boto en un brazalete de su muñeca y apareciendo un portal menor se los llevo.

Fin del Flash Back

Abril impactada por lo que acaba de ver mira a los demás que atónitos igual que ella la miran – no puedo creerlo… ahora todo tiene sentido- Donni poniendo una de sus manos en la frente empieza a pasearse mientras ven como la mini ciudad se vuelve otra vez un cubo, - pero…. ¿Significa que abril tiene la energía? – después de la pregunta de Rafa ahora todas las miradas se posaban en Abril y ella sin palabras se quedo en silencio, mientras eso sucedía entra Murakami entra ahora mas seguro – ella es la nueva llave - un silencio invadió la habitación pero una pregunta llego a la mente del menor de la tortugas – pero… lo mas importante…. ¿Quién es esa tortuga? -

* * *

El suspenso me encanta. Hay muchas cosas que encuentro que en la serie no han especificado y esta es una manera que me encantaría que explicara todo. Agradezco el apoyo y espero subir pronto un nuevo capitulo. gracias y nos vemos


End file.
